


Twisted steven and spinel shorts

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: Here a bunch of shorts about my twisted steven and spinel au
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

A quick explanation of this AU.

This au steven is base around the idea that steven is somewhat putting on a act in front of the others, except for Spinel.

Now this au steven is basically him showing off his lustful, playful, dangerous, and his cocky side but at the same time, he can easily switch all that at a drop of an hat, if he has too

Now as for spinel, she is kinda afraid but at the same time she is interested and decided she'll play along and try her hardest to make steven show this side in front of the others.

That basically sum up this au


	2. Chapter 2

Steven and spinel was both looking at the ruined beach city, as they had just watched the diamonds leave back to homeworld, giving them a moment to themselves

Steven had ran a hand though his hair along with a small laugh, making spinel look at him "heh... Welcome to breach city spinel"

Spinel look at him and started to pull at her hair a bit but gave him a twisted smiled "that is pretty twisted, universe" she told him

Steven look back at her with a twisted grin to match hers, catching her by surprise as he had walked up to her and stopped in front of her "heh maybe it is but let's just keep that between us~" he grinned at her they had had stared into each other eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Spinel had kept a eye on steven as he had invited her to spend time with some of his friends so she would try to make some friends, she had accepted but was focus on steven as she had watched him smile and laugh with his other friends, like everything was okay.

Steven had let out a small laugh "heh it is getting late, let's go back home spinel, the other should be calling any moments now" he said making spinel nod "see ya later guys"

"o-oh ok, bye everybody" she said before her and steven left the group of people and walked back home together

The walk home was quiet between the two while spinel had took a deep breath and was about the say something, while she turned and look at steven but she had immediately froze up as steven was looking at her with the same twisted grin he would only show when they was alone

Steven laughed quietly "I saw how you was looking me tonight, spinel" he said in such a way it made her shiver a bit

She had look away "i-i don't know what you talking about, I was talking to the other gems tonight" she told him

Steven let out a small chuckle "heh if you say so"

Spinel look at steven while leaning her head close to his face while grinning "tell me, how long you going to hide this twisted side of yours"

Steven had shrugged "for as long as I can"

"what if I can show this side to the others" she grinned madly while slowly bringing a finger up to his chest

Steven grinned just as wide while licking his lips and showing his teeth as he lean his head closer to her face "heh as if that could happen" he said as he reached and ran a finger over her gem making her gasp and quickly back away, he couldn't help but laugh as her reaction

Spinel turned a shade darker while holding her gem, looking at steven in shock 

"the sounds you make are cute, let's see if I can get some more out of you" he grinned wider and stepped to her but his phone went off making him stop and pull it out, seeing it was a text from pearl "heh it seems like we will have to finish this the next time we are alone, spinel but for now we have to go back home" he told her as he put his phone away and started to head back home

Spinel tried to calm her gem down at steven actions and what he said to her had made her feel weird... In a good weird way. She shook her head and started to follow steven, slowly getting next to him as she was nervous but at the same time kinda excited


	4. Chapter 4

Steven had woke up with a yawn and tried to rub his eyes but immediately knew something was wrong since he could feel 2 noticeable things holding his wrist in place just above his head, he open his eyes and jumped in surprise as Spinel was on top of him, holding him in place "spinel!? What are you doing!?"

"ah good morning sleepy head, heh you see I was thinking how I could get you back after the little game you played on me last night, so I decided to look some stuff up and I found this interesting thing people do, that goes like this" she said as she had lean down and licked his neck making him shiver before she had bite down on it, making him gasp and let out a low groan

"s-spinel" steven had panted

Spinel had pulled back and let out a small laugh "heh you make such cute noises, let see if I can get some more out of you, steven universe~" she whisper in his ear

Steven felt her grip loosen and immediately flip them around, making her yell in surprise as he had pinned her on his bed "heh I got to say, you really surprised me there, spinel. I didn't think you had it in ya but let me return the favor" he told her

"s-steven hold up a moment" spinel gulp quietly

Steven smirked and lean down to her gem as she tried to struggle but it didn't do anything as steven had kissed her gem softly making her gasp loudly, steven chuckled softly and turned up the intensely by slowly licking the outline of her gem making her moan and whimper every second as she bite down on her lip to try to stop herself from making any noise

"s-steven" spinel whimper

Steven look at her with a small laugh "yes, spinny~"

Spinel was a few shades darker as she had mumbled something

Steven moved closer to her face as he had let go of one of her hand, he used his free hand to gently turn her head until they was looking into each other eyes "now what did you say~"

"i-i-i s-said..." Spinel tried to talk but was cut off

"steven, breakfast!" Pearl yelled from downstairs

Spinel and steven had both jumped as pearl had called steven down for breakfast

Steven let out a sigh but chuckled softly as he had lean up and kissed her forehead "save that thought for next time, heh who knows maybe next time you can get the drop on me" he said as he slowly get off of spinel while stretching

Spinel had stood up while blushing madly "n-next time will be different steven"

Steven chuckle and look at her "you right, next time will be different" he started as he walked up to her "because next time, pearl won't be able to interrupt me" he smirked at her

Spinel watched as steven walked downstairs before she had dropped to the floor in a pile of stretched out limbs, as she was pretty sure steam was coming from her face


	5. Chapter 5

Steven and spinel was walking together on the boardwalk together, while they was talking about whatever came to mind but while they was walking, Kevin had bumped into steven, making the both of them stumble back

"Ugh watch where you going" kevin scoffed at him, fixing his hair

"you had bumped into me" steven said annoyed, as he was looked up at Kevin who was only a few inches taller than Steven

"ugh whatever, I don't have time to waste on a loser and his stupid rock" Kevin scoffed with a turn of his head

Steven had immediately punched Kevin in the nose making him drop to the ground, holding his bloody nose while steven had grabbed Kevin by his hair with one hand, and used his other hand to form a bubble with spikes "say that shit again, I fucking dare you, I'll punch you full of holes" he growled while Kevin grabbing steven arm as tears had filled his eyes

Spinel had watched as she was sacred but didn't left this continued, even if he did deserve it "s-steven stop!" She told him

Steven looked at spinel then at Kevin "you better be glad she is so nice or you would have a few missing teeth... you have 2 seconds to run" he said as he had shove kevin head away and watched him get up and run away as fast as he could while steven had disabled his powers "...are you okay, spinel" he said as he looked at her

"I should be asking you that but yeah... I'm okay..." Spinel told him softly

Steven looked at her before he had walked to her and suddenly picked her up bridal style, making her let out a small scream at the sudden action

"s-steven!" Spinel said loudly, trying to keep her voice in check

"spinel... Don't listen to him, you are not just some rock, you are some much more and I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me" steven told her honestly

Spinel blushed while looking at steven as she had covered her blushing face with her hair, she had moved one of her pigtails and saw that cocky smirk and that knowingly look in his eyes as he knew she would react like this "d-damn you steven"

Steven kissed her cheek making her blush darker as he had laughed and started to walk home with spinel in his arms

"I can walk you know!" Spinel said as she started to struggle to get out of his arms but couldn't

Steven laughed a bit "heh I know but I like you in my arm's so just enjoy the ride~" he told her

"w-whatever" spinel mumbled as the blush stayed on her face as she had slowly rested her head on his chest, a small smiled was traced on her lips as she had enjoyed this feeling of being in his arms


	6. Chapter 6

"heh it been awhile since we had a bit of fun" steven smirked and licked his lips as he had spinel on his lap, her gem was in front of his face

"s-shut up" spinel said as she couldn't believe she was on his lap as she had a easy noticable blush on her face

steven laughed and gently grabbed her hips as he had licked her gem, making her gasp and wiggle around a bit

"q-quit doing t-that to my gem you... You, gem freak" she said though clench teeth, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of reacting how he wanted her to

steven chuckled softly "heh it not my fault you and your gem are so damn sexy to the point, I can't keep my hands away"

Spinel was pretty sure she had steam coming off of her face as she had started to push against him, trying to get away while he was kept his hold on her, laughing

"awww is someone embarrassed about being cute" steven laughed while trying to keep his hold on the blushing spinel

Spinel push against him harder "I'm not cute and I'm definitely not embarrassed about anything!"

"then let me keep holding you" steven said simply

"no!" Spinel answered

"why?" Steven asked

"because you and your gem fetish are weird!" Spinel shot back

Steven grinned "heh that moan I heard the last time I licked your gem say differently" he laughed as spinel had tried harder to get off of him


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe I'm about to do this shit... Please just fucking shatter me" spinel mumble but saw steven coming home before taking a deep breath

Steven walked inside the house after helping out at little homeschool

"H-hi steven" spinel said getting his attention "w-would you like d-d-dinner, a bath, o-or me" she said blushing madly while posing

Steven smirked at her "all 3" he said simply

Spinel could feel her gem short circuit as he said that "eh!?!?"


	8. Chapter 8

steven was looking at spinel, smiling at the way her hair had bounce with each movement, her beautiful smile, her cartoon antics. She was simply amazing "heh hey spinel"

Spinel had looked at him "what do you want, you gem loving idiot" she mumbled. 

steven grinned "why don't you take off your clothes so I can explore your body" he said with a wink

Spinel had blushed a deep red before she had punched steven in his face and walked away "you are unbelievable!"

"heh love you too" steven laughed while his nose had started to bleed


End file.
